Hardware accelerators are computer hardware components that perform operations in place of software in general-purpose central processing units (CPUs). Chip designers implement hardware accelerators when the hardware accelerators perform those operations more efficiently than the software. A graphics processing unit (GPU) is one type of hardware accelerator that uses memory components to create images intended for output to displays.